Pointman Scout Tank
The Pointman Scout Tank is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a small tank. The hull is shaped like a 1920s to 30s tankette (a very light tank), but it's much bigger than those. It also resembles the Wiesel AWC. It's actually the second smallest tank in the game, after the Falconer AA Tank, which is narrower and shorter. The engine is at the front and the only crew hatch is on the turret. The Army of Chaos version differs by having a rack on the left side of the turret for a few extra fuel canisters. The tracks each have 4 road wheels and two slightly smaller identical wheels at the front and back. It's not known which of these is powered. There are also 3 small wheels to hold the top of the track up. When the tank is damaged, a portion of the front middle breaks off and reveals a mesh, similar to some type of vent cover. The left hatch above the engine can also break off and reveal some engine parts. Performance At low speed it can turn 90 degrees in a second, which is uncomfortable to get used to, but could probably be made use of in some situations. On a bumpy gravel road, or light off-road conditions, it won't get past about 70 km/h (results differ based on exact terrain). On a paved road it reaches 100 km/h soon enough, but will never go past it unless going down hill. The reason is that the acceleration past 100 km/h is probably the slowest of all the vehicles in the game. The longest flat drivable surface is the Aeropuerto General Benitez, but even there it takes about 1/4 of the runway to reach 100 km/h and the whole rest of the way to very slowly reach 130 km/h. It's unknown how fast it could go if the airport were a few times longer. The tank also feels heavier than it looks. Combat durability and the power of its gunfire are precisely the same as the three other tanks. It can destroy any other tank in 3 hits and any of the others can destroy it in 3 hits. It comes with 300 shells for the cannon. Locations Black Hand version: *Possibly at Prospero Tanques from the start of the game. *Available at Prospero Tanques during and after the mission Tanques Heist. *Appears during a low to high level of heat. Can also rarely be seen without heat. *In the south-east part of the nation, there's a coastal settlement named Punto Sur. A few hundred meters north of it is a small unmarked military airport. One is parked in the hangar. Army of Chaos version: *The mission Tanques Heist is set at Prospero Tanques and unlocks them for supply drop. *Available at Prospero Tanques after the mission Tanques Heist. *Can rarely be found in traffic. Trivia *"Pointman" is a U.S. Army word for the man in a platoon who walks in front of everyone else while the unit is traveling in an enemy infested area. *This (and the Warchief Assault Tank) is the first tank to be an actual tank in the game series, as the others are in reality classified as APCs, IFVs and various other types of armored vehicles. Gallery Pointman Scout Tank (Army of Chaos, left rear corner).png|Speed trial. As for the plane, see Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches. Pointman Scout Tank (Black Hand, front).png| Pointman Scout Tank (Black Hand, right side).png| Pointman Scout Tank (Black Hand, rear).png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles